half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 Here you can leave me a message by clicking on "Leave a message". Don't forget to sign, and note that I'll answer here, not on your talk page. Subtitles How about adding (or copying from Valve's channel) subtitles to the videos on our YT channel? SiPlus 13:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude wtf? What was the point in deleting my image of ATLAS and P-Body and reuploading the same image? I had already uploaded that until you deleted it. Bpc908 02:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's slightly different, and I used JPG instead of PNG, which is more suitable. I also renamed it, so that we always use that file for the infobox. Does it really matter?... Klow 07:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It does matter, because it really irks me that you take credit for an Image that I took my time to edit and get from an Hq Trailer and you go off and take credit for putting the image up.Just saying bpc908 23:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Bcp908, you don't have any rights to this image and don't own it. Valve and EA are the only owners and credit holders. And, it's not hard to crop a screenshot of commercial. SiPlus 06:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here we all take a huge amount of time to do what we do, you know; you have no idea how many screenshots I took and cropped and uploaded here... With the wiki system, in a few seconds all you did may be partially or fully altered by another user. This is how a wiki goes. This can be very frustrating, but that's how it is; every user goes through that. Don't be mad about it, and don't take it personally. The credit to me will only be seen if people take time to search who uploaded it, and few users do. All the time I see our pics on YouTube or forums, and 99% or people seeing them or even sometimes uploading them have no idea where they come from and who made them. That can irk me as well, but as I said, that's how it is. And please use the four "~" to sign. ;) Klow 09:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Background Hello, I would like to know why you put a picture of Masterchief as the background. It makes it harder to read the text. Thank you--(;,;) 11:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, SoI has a point. Masterchief (Who the heck is he?) is Halo related. Not Half-life. and he's really, REALLY opressive. Can you get rid if him? I want to read the text. 15:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :What? I can't read well sorry. You don't like Master Chief? I does! Klow 18:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I know what they mean. I don't like having to mouseover everything so I can read it. Next year, just replace Gordon's infobox picture with Jesus, or something like that. :::The whole point of the April Fools' Day is to prank and annoy people, that picture was the purpose. You should have been here last year, I think you'd have gone nuts. Klow 08:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Steam account Sorry, but i don't have not. TuningBEB2008 21:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 highlight on front page? Hey Klow, my name is Tae and I am the new content manager for the gaming vertical. I wanted to touch base and see if you guys had any plans on promoting Portal 2's impending launch on the main site? We thought a countdown clock or some sort of notice would help draw more people and get them excited for the game. Also, just wanted to put it out there if you ever need anything from me, let me know. You guys are doing a terrific job of making the wiki look great, but I can help in other areas, like getting you access to Valve and the developers and the like. tae (talk) 22:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hello there! I've been thinking about a countdown, but I never really tried to implement it. I'd say why not, it's never too late... Currently the promotions are emphasizing on Portal-related featured articles (and improving, expanding and fixing them, since many need it). I updated the wiki background with a related image, and the Portal teaser trailer has been on the main page since June 2010. I don't know what else I could do... Facebook (our page and that of Aperture Science, to which we are connected), Steam and YouTube also draw many people. :Thanks for the compliments about our work. I just came back from a 6 months wiki vacation, and unfortunately the wiki felt it. :And about Valve? I know they know we exist, that some of them have been here, that some like the wiki, but apart from that, they never really helped us directly or gave us exclusive information. I would love that, but I rarely get any answers from them... What are the options on that end? Klow 23:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I have contacts at Valve that I can reach out to. I'm assuming you guys get info from various sources and add them to the wiki after the fact; what I'm trying to do is get Wikia added to various press mailing lists so that we get the information at the same as the major press outlets. That way, we can be right on top of things. I'll reach out to Valve and try to make that happen. Then in the future, we can investigate things like getting access to members of the development team, maybe for things like interviews and such. If you can think of anything that you might want or would love to have, shoot me an email (tae at wikia dash inc dot com) or leave me a message on my talk page and I'll see what I can do. ::And if you need any help implementing that countdown clock or anything else you and the other admins want to do, let me know and the content team will do what they can to help. ::tae (talk) 23:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok then! And as for the countdown, I have no idea how to do it, so it's all up to you... Klow 23:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Countdown is up. Also, what do you think about maybe adding a Portal 2-centric content box above the "main categories" one on the main page? At least for now, it would make it easier for people to look for Portal 2 content (and people looking for that will likely be the majority of readers for a while). Ausir(talk) 23:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the countdown, Ausir. About the Portal 2-centric content box, I'll see if this is possible and how to do it properly. Klow 00:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Klow, sorry to bombard you with stuff, but would you mind sending me an email? Got something I want to talk to you and the other admins about. It's a fairly cool idea. Hate to be hush hush but it's a surprise thing and I want to get the opinions of you and the other admins. tae (talk) 00:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. Klow 00:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I want to hear this ASAP. Don't be keeping it secret for too long lol.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 02:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Small correction Hi there. I'm just dropping in with a tiny correction suggestion. On the page for Judith Mossman, under the headline "Appearances", the last sentence in the second paragraph reads: "Only after an intense firefight with Combine troops are Gordon and Alyx able to use the teleport to escape to Kleiner's Lab, their original destination." The "teleport" should be "teleporter" I believe. Thanks. :Don't forget to sign! Actually no, the word "teleport" is used throughout the games. "Teleporter" is correct but we tend to use "teleport". Klow 10:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for not signing; I'm new to Wikia and forgot. The only reason I brought it up is because the sentence preceding it uses the word "teleporter" so I figured for consistency you might want the following sentence to use it, too. But I understand what you're saying and appreciate you explaining it for me. Thanks. Sethlore 18:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the best thing would be to replace all "teleporter" instances by "teleport", but it's not a big deal since in some cases it may add variation to the text. Klow 12:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Contest page in the main namespace? Hey man, just wanted to give you and the other admins a head's up on a sweet contest we're planning around Portal 2. We are going to be giving away copies of the game plus plus Weighted Companion Cubes to go along with the other initiative that we discussed already. It's our way of giving the community a chance to win some really cool stuff. Anyway, our marketing manager is asking if it would be okay for us to put a contest page in the main namespace. We're trying to figure out where to put the contest page to get the most visibility and publicity for it, and she thinks this would be the best place for it. What do you think? tae (talk) 22:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Tae, personally I think placing contest in the main namespace is flooding, better use OverWiki: namespace. SiPlus 09:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed the OverWiki namespace is fine, and logical. I don't see why it should be in the main namespace as long as it is properly showcased on the main page!... Klow 10:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I took your suggestion to our marketing manager and this is what she had to say: "Unfortunately, they don't have comments enabled, and that's how we would gather entries, so the other option is to go with a blog. Would it be possible to have a blog post highlighted on the main page with a cool medrec (medium rectangle on the right rail) that we will take down as soon as the contest ends?" What do you guys think about that idea? We totally respect your concerns about messing with the page, but we think the giveaway is pretty cool, and we think advertising it on the wiki will turn it from a Wikia giveaway to a joint venture between us and the Combine OverWiki. Part of this is to reward the community but part of it is to attract new people to it as well, so having you guys take an active part is important. Please let me know what you guys think. tae (talk) 17:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, go ahead, let's see what it looks like. Klow 19:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Main page heads up Hi Klow. Just giving you a heads up that the Portal 2 Giveaway is now live, so I just added a notice for it to the right column of the main page, using the same styling (HeadingB). I'll take it down on the 29th after the giveaway has ended. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Looks fine, thanks! I tweaked it a bit, though. ;) Klow 16:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, klow, I'm new on this wiki and I want that when I have a problem I ask you some questions about this game. :Please sign your comments and start a new topic by clicking on "Leave a message". What game are you referring to? Klow 19:16, April 15, 2011 (UTC) a message to you ---- "anangrycitizen: those morons anangrycitizen: removed my cave johnson image anangrycitizen: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_Johnson anangrycitizen" and ive been blocked from editing the page now anangrycitizen" its not my fault their wiki is a fucking clusterfuck anangrycitizen" wow i cant even contact the admin that blocked me anangrycitizen" on his talk page anangrycitizen" i cant even leave a message anangrycitizen: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked. anangrycitizen" morons" ---- You ban him, then post the same exact picture once again under your name "Klow." I've been looking around for an explanation and lo behold I find this shit-stain of an excuse. ---- "Here we all take a huge amount of time to do what we do, you know; you have no idea how many screenshots I took and cropped and uploaded here... With the wiki system, in a few seconds all you did may be partially or fully altered by another user. This is how a wiki goes. This can be very frustrating, but that's how it is; every user goes through that. Don't be mad about it, and don't take it personally. The credit to me will only be seen if people take time to search who uploaded it, and few users do. All the time I see our pics on YouTube or forums, and 99% or people seeing them or even sometimes uploading them have no idea where they come from and who made them. That can irk me as well, but as I said, that's how it is. And please use the four "~" to sign. ;)" ---- If it fucking irks you don't do it to someone else, and don't ban someone for a false reason. Vandalism? Hardly. I await your response and a proper argument and reason as to why the ban happened, why you decided to repost his picture, and why you are so stupid. A nice thing to do to be the man in this would be to replace the non-existent pic (as of now) with this: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Char_cave.jpg Lots of love babe. :Hey kids, will you stop whining all the time? I provided an explanation on Cave Johnson's talk page. And no need to upload the pic again, twice. Klow 02:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The combine guard is killable I can get legit proof if you need it. I don't understand why you removed that information from the article. :Please, please! Sign your comments! Ok then, if you say so. But I was under the impression it was not possible. My mistake. Klow 02:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC)